Skeletal Creatures
Primal Dinos, Tek Dinos, Skeletal Dinos, Miscellaenous Dinos Spawn Codes These undead horde of creatures roam the Ark with only their Skeletal remains. They are strong, deadly, and reinforce their battle lust with a legion of zomdodos! Cannot be tamed. Almost every skeletal creature will summon a group of zomdodo minions, which are similar to the zomdodos, except they do not have the percentage damage debuff that the regular zomdodos have. The zomdodo minions and the skeletal creature will inflict large amount of torpor, so it is recommended to only try to fight them with alpha creatures, as even a high leveled group of rexes will become unconscious quickly. Skeletal creatures have damage reductions (approximately 50% of your normal damage) and they have a reflect damage passive, so expect to take some fairly strong hits from a rex/giga while things like the triceratops will be less of a problem. 'General Strategy' Any kind of alpha with a good bite force is a good creature to go against skeletal creatures. Skeletal creatures seem to be immune to both the lightning and fire wyvern breath damage. Method 1: '''One good mount is a high level Alpha thylacoleo. It can move up a small hill after attacking the skeletal creature, and then not have to deal with the Zomdodo's damage or torpor, and can easily kill the skeletal creature without too much resistiance - always have an escape route or a bloodvial/detox on backup, just incase things go poorly. '''This method does not apply to Skeletal Wyvern. 'Skeletal Brontosaurus' One of the stronger of the Skeletal Dinos, they have a large health pool and shouldn't be taken lightly. Summons Zomdodos, and has a very wide hitbox when attacking. Gives a Vulnerability debuff, which causes your dino to take incrased damage. Debuff can be blocked by feeding your dino(s) Wyvern Milk. *Can Drop: **Bullets **Amethyst (Guaranteed) **Black Pearls **Bronto Bone Costume (Guaranteed) **Canteens **Armor **Lesser Antidotes 'Skeletal Carnotaurus' A mid-tier skeletal dino. Summons Zomdodos, and has a rather small hitbox when attacking. Gives a Vulnerability debuff, which causes your dino to take increased damage. Debuff can be blocked by feeding your dino(s) Wyvern Milk. *Will Always Drop: **Alpha Carno Arm **Ruby **Carno Bone Costume 'Skeletal Giganotosaurus' The strongst of all the Skeletal dinos. Summons Zomdodos, and has a large hitbox when attacking. Deals high damage, especially because of it's bleed. Does a blood damage : 5% over time. Bleed damage can be blocked by feeding your dino(s) Wyvern Milk. *Can Drop: **Amethysts (Guaranteed) **Giga Bone Costume (Guaranteed) **Ammo **Weapons **Armor **Narcotics **Huge Experience Potions **Black Pearls **Canteens **GPS'es 'Skeletal Jerboa' The weakest of all the Skeletal Dinos. Mostly anything can probably take these. Summons Zomdodos, and gives a Vulnerability debuff, which causes your dino to take increased damage. Debuff can be blocked by feeding your dino(s) Wyvern Milk. *Always Drops: **Jerboa Bone Costume **Sapphire . . . . 'Skeletal Quetzalcoatl' A mid-tier Skeletal, about. It will always try to stay flying. It cannot dismount the player from flying dinos, so feel free to kill it in the air away from it's minions. If not, you can also drag it to the ground, land, and fight it from there. Summons Zomdodos, and gives a Vulnerability debuff, which causes your dino to take increased damage. Debuff can be blocked by feeding your dino(s) Wyvern Milk. *Can Drop: **Bullets **Black Pearls **Canteens **GPS'es **Amethysts (Guaranteed) **Quetz Bone Costume (Guaranteed) **Narcotics **Huge Experience Potions 'Skeletal Utahraptor' Probably the second weakest Skeletal Dino, most dinos should be able to take this. Summons Zomdodos, and gives a Vulnerability debuff, which causes your dino to take increased damage. Debuff can be blocked by feeding your dino(s) Wyvern Milk. *Always Drops: **Raptor Bone Costume **Sapphire . . 'Skeletal Tyrannosaurus' ' ' One of the stronger Skeletal Dinos, take caution when fighting. Summons Zomdodos, and gives a Vulnerability debuff, which causes your dino to take increased damage. Debuff can be blocked by feeding your dino(s) Wyvern Milk. *Always drops: **Alpha Tyrannosaur Tooth **Rex Bone Costume (Guaranteed) **Rex Bone Helmet Skin (Used to Repair Alpha Carnivore Helmets) **Tyrannosaurus Arms x2 'Skeletal Triceratops' ' ' 'A mid tier Skeletal Dino. A good alpha predator tame should be able to take it. Summons Zomdodos, and gives a Vulnerability debuff, which causes your dino to take increased damage. Debuff can be blocked by feeding your dino(s) Wyvern Milk. *Can Drop: **Ruby (Guaranteed) **Skeletal Trike Bone Costume (Guaranteed) **Trike Bone Helmet Skin . . 'Skeletal Stegosaurus A mid tier Skeletal Dino. A good alpha predator tame should be able to take it. Summons Zomdodos, and gives a Vulnerability debuff, which causes your dino to take increased damage. Debuff can be blocked by feeding your dino(s) Wyvern Milk. *Always Drops: **Ruby **Skeletal Stego Bone Costume . . 'Skeletal Wyvern' The second strongest (or, argueably, the strongest) Skeletal Dino. While Skeletal Wyverns don't have huge health pools, they are hard to get to land, and they deal Fire and Poison damage that can hit the rider, regardless of what you are riding. It is hard to get to land. Does a fire, damage over time to you and your mount. Also summons Zomdodos, and gives a Vulnerability debuff, which causes your dino to take increased damage. Both of these debuffs can be blocked by feeding your dino(s) or yourself Wyvern Milk. If you are worried about getting killed by the poison balls off your mount, wear a Gas Mask, which will block the poison breath damage. *Can Drop: **Ammo **Amethysts (Guaranteed) **Wyvern Bone Costume (Guaranteed) **Canteens **Black Pearls **Armor **Lesser Antidotes **GPS'es Category:Extinction Core Creatures